Gods
About. Gods & Monsters is an AU Riddle Era site, taking place in 1950 where Tom Riddle has landed the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor spot at Hogwarts. G&M is an adaptation from a previous site called Cherry Wine. Many of the interactions and events that happened on Cherry Wine will be considered canon here and are listed in the timeline for reference. The creators of Gods & Monsters, Megs, Kat, and Lena, had a goal in mind for this site which was to create a fun, relaxed environment for writing and role-playing, while giving the members an exciting plot to immerse into. We also hoped to help harbor good communication between all our members, to help keep the site feeling warm and welcoming. We feel we have successfully achieved these goals and hope to continue to hold onto these good qualities, with the help of our dedicated and amazing members. *''G&M has no word count, though we do not consider ourselves to be a beginner's role-play.'' The Plot: It's 1950. It's been several years since Gellert Grindelwald was defeated and World War Two came to an end. The Minister of Magic is Wilhelmina Tuft, a good decent sort of witch with a cheery disposition. She was elected into office in 1948, at the beginning stages of the infectious giddiness that swept the Western world. Her Advisor is her son, Ignatius Tuft, and a vast majority of her duties are passed along to him in great confidence. And while she is a kind woman, she is an oblivious one as well. She does not see the subtle changes happening within the Ministry, nor does she realize the culprit behind such movements. She, and the entirety of the wizarding community, has become subdued by hopefulness for peace and prosperity, making it easier for laws to be passed and announced as something good ''or ''wholesome. The puppeteer is invisible, his name barely whispered by even those who follow him. But follow they do, positioning themselves within the Ministry of Magic strategically so that every move can be monitored and adjusted accordingly. He however, has not taken a role among the politicians and law makers. His personal project is closer to the heart and focused on gaining the youth, on taking over the only place he felt at home. Tom Riddle was granted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in 1950, after being declined in 1945. His persistence and bruised ego led him away for five long years, where he gained great power and many supporters. However, he did not reveal himself or his intentions to anyone untrustworthy. His known position in the world is that of an advocate for peace and a role-model for many students. He now resides within the castle walls, waiting patiently for his chance to take the school and the Ministry for his own gain and purpose. Each day he moves a pawn, closing the gap between himself and power. The G&M Wiki. The Gods & Monsters wiki is a place where all of the site's lore, canon, character development, and plot progression is stored. This area is accessible to all members to add to current information and create their own pages, provided you create an account with Fandom Wiki. On our Wiki, members and guests are be able to search for specifics they are looking for, instead of having to browse a long guide posted on the forum. They can easily access important information about characters, advancements in subplots and the overarching plot, and easily keep up to date with any added lore. New posts and so on will appear in the 'Latest Activity' section seen below. Members are be able to directly add to the site canon by editing or posting on pages with their own input. They are be able to create character pages for the purpose of keeping detailed timelines for themselves and other members. It is also possible for them to create pages pertaining to their characters or plots they are involved in. These additions will be monitored by staff, but if your input is removed we will do a follow up with our reasons why. Posts by non-members will be promptly deleted. Latest activity. RECENT Category:Browse